


I'll be home for Christmas

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, because this will give you cavities, fluffy fluffy sap, this is pure sap, you might need to book an appointment at the dentist in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I follow the blog imagineyourotp on tumblr. this was the prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP was away on a business trip, and person B is late picking them up from the airport. Person B does their best to maneuver around and/or shove people aside to get to the terminal. When they finally arrive, person A is already waiting for them, exhausted from the trip but brightening up when they see Person B.</p>
<p>I knew it had to be Steve/Tony the minute I saw the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from imagineyourotp on tumblr:   
> Imagine person A of your OTP was away on a business trip, and person B is late picking them up from the airport. Person B does their best to maneuver around and/or shove people aside to get to the terminal. When they finally arrive, person A is already waiting for them, exhausted from the trip but brightening up when they see Person B.
> 
> unbeta'd any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> (I apologize for any mistakes about New York or San Diego I have made as I have not been to San Diego since I was a wee child and I've only been to New York once and I flew in to Newark so I don't know what the airport is like at all)

Tony stepped off the plane and sighed quietly. He had been in California for board meetings the past week and was glad to be back in New York. His home, which had always felt more like home than San Diego, where everything was normal (in a relative sense; living in a large mansion with a bunch of super powered people wasn’t exactly normal) and he didn’t have to listen to stuffy old men bitch at him, and accountants tell him what he could and couldn’t use his own damn money for. 

He had been chewed out multiple times for using Stark Industries money to fund certain parts of his work as Iron Man and also for funding a new lab being built for Dr. Banner. He had told the board to kindly fuck off when they had complained about not respecting shareholders and then proceeded to explain that without him and his friends saving the world multiple times there would be no shareholders to respect. He had left in a huff and later had Pepper call from her honeymoon (he was very sorry and apologized many times) to smooth it over for him. Like usual, he eventually got his way, but had to promise to start using more Maria Stark Foundation money to fund Bruce’s projects and less Stark Industries money. He had complained, loudly, but eventually assented. 

He had had one day to shop for a few presents that he couldn’t find in New York and then he was supposed to go back home. But then he got a call from Montgomery Field air port that his plane had been damaged in the storm that had been raging outside the night before and while the damage was minor, they were worried that there may have been major internal damage because there was a dent and they were having trouble removing the exterior panels and that they advised taking a different way home or staying for a few extra days. Tony had considered yelling at them about how his plane should have been in a hangar but it was Christmas eve day and he could tell they felt really bad just from the tone of voice the woman calling him had. And its not like she knew that his travel suit had sustained damage to the feet repulsors in that relatively minor battle with the giant angry octopus monster that he was inclined to blame on the submariner but was smart enough not to say anything out loud. He had sighed to himself, thanked them for trying their best to make sure his plane didn’t blow up mid flight, hung up and immediately went to the internet to get a flight back home, there was no way he was missing his first Christmas with Steve as his actual boyfriend.

The only flight to New York with a seat left on it was one that got him to LaGaurdia at 11:30 at night but he was determined to get back home. He had called Steve, who had originally promised to be there on the tarmac to meet him, and told him the new plan and Steve offered to pick him up from the terminal and drive him home, to which Tony had immediately agreed. And if he admitted it to himself he probably had a really goofy love struck grin on his face. A boyfriend picking him up at the airport on Christmas eve, what could be more romantic?

But five and a half hours in a cramped commercial plane IN COACH had Tony in a foul mood even if the kid sitting next to him had actually been really awesome for such a young guy and shyly told Tony that he was his favorite superhero when the kid’s mom had gone for a pee break. Tony had grinned and signed his comic book for him. But by the time the flight was over he was ready to tell anyone with a baby to fuck off and the only thing keeping him sane was knowing that when he walked out of the plane bay doors, Steve would be there waiting to take him home. Home, where it was all decorated for the holidays by a surprisingly enthusiastic team of Avengers. Home, where there was probably a nice inviting fire burning in the fireplace and actual people that he could call friends, family even, gathered to celebrate. Home, where there was a nice warm bed, and expensive scotch, and Steve. He sighed again and walked through the gate doors.

Tony looked around through the sea of massing people there to meet their loved ones or chauffeurs there to pick up their last jobs for the night. It was a sea of red and green sweaters and happy chatter over the sound of Christmas music playing over the PA. But Tony didn’t see Steve anywhere. He frowned and huffed but Steve was never late for anything but for a very VERY good reason (like evil giant squid from space attacking Manhattan, mutant vampire grasshoppers, or once or twice hot sex with Tony). So Tony sat down in one of the cramped little airport chairs and waited.

~~~~~~~~

“How can traffic possibly be this bad on Christmas eve!” Steve wondered out loud from behind the wheel of his dark blue Ford pickup. He was late to pick up Tony and he knew it. Earlier in the day he and the other Avengers that were staying for the holidays were called out to stop Doombots from attacking all the Christmas decorations and last minute holiday shoppers in 5th Avenue. It had taken much longer than planned and then he had had to go home, take a shower, find that dark green sweater that Tony said made his eyes pop and search for a clean pair of pants that weren’t his painting jeans that were permanently stained with pale green, orange, and blue. And to top it all off traffic had been miserable.

“Shouldn’t all these people be home with their families?” Steve grumbled as he took the exit to LaGuardia, finally. And was once again stuck in a line of traffic. He huffed and turned up his Christmas music to distract himself. He knew Tony was waiting and he didn’t want to be yet another thing to make Tony’s day difficult.

Half an hour later and he was parking and rushing in to the air port. He bumped into an older woman carrying bags of presents and some of them fell out. 

“Oh gosh sorry!” Steve said and turned to pick the gifts up off the floor and gingerly put them back in the woman’s bag. “I really hope I didn’t hurt them! Oh gosh! I really am sorry! Its just that I’m almost fifteen minutes late!”

The woman smiled at Steve warmly. “Those ones were just stuffed animals for the grandkids, they’re fine. Go! Get your boyfriend.”

Steve had smiled and started briskly walking when she said “go” and at this he turned and slowed down walking backwards.

“Uh. How did you know?” he cocked his head at her.

She smiled warmly again. “You remind me of my son. He thought it wasn’t obvious, too. Besides, you’re Captain America aren’t you?”

“Oh.” said Steve, not quite knowing how to react to being told he was obviously gay “Uh. Yes, I am.”

The old woman chuckled before turning to leave “You better hurry then, I hear Mr. Stark doesn’t like waiting.”

“huh.” said Steve before bemusedly shaking his head and then hurrying towards the screening area.

He fidgeted and pulled out his change and keys and wallet with his ID to he ready while he waited at the end of the thankfully short line.

~~~~~~

Tony was still in the same chair. He had his StarkPad out and was fiddling with some plans he had for the newest version of his suit but he was mostly just sitting in full pout. He knew he was pouting. He knew it was childish. He knew he should have just gotten up and got himself a coffee or magazine or something and waited for Steve, or called him and said it was ok, that he would catch a cab. But he was feeling immature and selfish (well, more than usual) after that long horrible flight and if he wanted to pout, he would pout. Even the beautiful supermodel-esque woman or the really cute blonde boy who couldn’t be more than nineteen, who were both obviously checking him out didn’t cheer him up. All he had wanted was for Steve to be waiting for him so he could get off the plane, they could kiss, get in the tabloids, and then drive home where it was warm and cozy and he could have a drink and then curl up in Steve’s arms and fall sound asleep and not wake up until eleven in the morning. Tony decided that half of New York better be in ruins for Steve to be able to get away with this one.

“Tony!”

He thought he heard his name but it had been faint, it was probably for a different Tony anyway.

“Tony!!” 

Then he heard it again, much closer and in a voice he knew intimately. He turned around, ready to be mad and maybe have a lovers tiff in public, the papers would LOVE that, but when he saw Steve, in Tony’s favorite sweater on him, hair slightly out of place, actually panting from running all the way to Tony’s gate, and with a look on his face that said he was HEARTBROKEN to be this late, all of Tony’s anger melted to a puddle of warm goo in his stomach region. 

“H-Hi Steve!” Tony said, standing up to greet him.

“Gosh, seriously Tony I am so SO sorry that I’m late. But Fifth Avenue was attacked and then I had to take a shower and find clean pants and then for some reason traffic was AWFUL! And just. I’m really sorry.” He gathered Tony into his arms and buried his face in Tony’s hair.

Tony laughed. Of course Steve would be able to diffuse his anger in three seconds flat. Of course he would be sweet and wonderful and completely apologetic and actually have a really good logical reason for being late. Of course he would. And that’s precisely what Tony loved about him (well, among other things). Tony hugged him back.

“That’s ok Steve. But my flight was awful and really, I just want to be home curled up and asleep with you right now.” 

Steve leaned back to look at Tony without letting go of him. “I really am sorry for being late. I tried to be here. Tony, I love you.”

Tony smiled and leaned forward to kiss Steve, running both his hands through his hair and sighing into the softness of Steve’s lips and the familiarity of having an actual boyfriend that still struck him as amazing. Tony didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. They pulled apart and Steve smiled at Tony and slid his right hand down into Tony’s left.

“Y’know,” said Tony as Steve picked up Tony’s carry on and they walked hand in hand to the exit, “It’s a good thing you weren’t any later. I was getting ready to just call a cab and I bet you forgot your cell phone again.”

“Oh.” Steve blushed a little “I did. Heh, sorry. Still not used to it, I guess.”

“Its ok.” Tony laughed. “Now come on lets go get my luggage and then get home so I can get you in bed!” Tony smirked at Steve’s scandalized face.

“Tony you said you wanted to SLEEP!”

“Hahaha! Sure, but that’s after I open my favorite Christmas present!”

“Tony!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, feedback is always appreciated. If I made any typos or spelling mistakes please point them out to me!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
